warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Just the Right Cure
Just ''th''e Right Cure Episode Six, Season Eight, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Just the Right Cure “We’re ready to set out,” I told Sari, “Thank you for all your care. We really appreciate it and I wish we could have repaid your kindness somehow. Not to mention, you cured Wavepaw too.” Sari smirked, “I didn’t heal him,” she mewed teasingly, “Lehli cured him. I only offered you guys a place to stay to wait out the snow storm.” At the mention of pale she-cat, Lehli padded over to Sari and whispered urgently in her ear. Sari’s eyes darkened and she turned to me, her eyes apologetic. “It turns out Wavepaw is not completely healed. It’s a rare sickness, therefore there’s a rare cure. He’s well enough to travel, but because of the harsh conditions this place has, its best if you got the herb to ensure he’s strong enough.” Sari informed me. I heard Frosty groan beside me while Kitkat sighed. “You want us to go out there to find an herb?” Sari nodded, her usual joking self fading behind her leader self. “Please. We can’t spare any of our cats when there’s so much hunting that needs to be done. Lehli can give you directions.” I almost argued with her, thinking that it would be too hard for us to stumble around in their territory, trying to find a cure. “Think of this as your repayment,” Sari added when she saw me open my mouth, “If you can help us by getting this herb consider my kindness repaid. You’re free to leave without me complaining on how you just used my kindness.” I sighed. “Alright, we’ll get it.” Sari smiled, but only faintly, “Talk to Lehli for directions and good luck.” The pale she-cat stepped forward, her face serious. “This is a dangerous task. If we had enough cats to spare, Sari would just send four cats herself to get it. She wouldn’t want you guys to risk it yourself.” “We can handle it,” Brownhare mewed quietly from where he was standing. I almost shot him a dirty look because we couldn’t possibly do it if Sari thought it was terribly dangerous, but I didn’t because I couldn’t stand looking at him. “Yeah,” I managed, “We can do it.” Lehli nodded, “It’s near a cliff, and with this sort of weather going on, it’s going to be hard to get. Usually even in leaf-bare it’s rather easy to reach because it’s not snowing like crazy. But this season is different.” You can say that again, I thought, It’s been snowing since leaf-fall started. “You just follow the creek until you near the cliff. Follow the cliff line and you’ll see a fuzzy, five-pointed leaf. Pick as many as you can and bring it back.” Lehli ordered, “That’s all.” “Easy as killing a cat,” Frosty waved her tail in satisfaction. Lehli gave the white she-cat a strange look and I coughed. “You mean easy as a mouse?” I rolled my eyes, “Not all of us are trained killers.” Frosty shrugged, “Same difference.” Lehli paled visibly and she hurried to say, “The cliff can only take four grown cats so it’s best that one of you stay behind. It’s dangerous with more than four.” We all turned to Mosspaw, who glared defiantly back at us. “I’m not staying behind!” she hissed, “I want to save Wavepaw too! You guys have been doing all the heroic stuff since we got out here. I’m strong enough to pick leaves too.” “Mosspaw,” I mewed gently, “You can save Wavepaw the most by staying here safe. What if you died? He would be devastated and nothing would be able to cure him.” She pouted, “We’re not kits anymore,” she muttered, “We’re capable of doing things too.” But she relented and let Lehli guide her away. I turned to the others, deliberately not looking at Brownhare. I could feel his yellow eyes burning into my pelt. “Okay, let’s go. Good luck, don’t fall off the cliff and pick leaves.” They gave me knowing smirks (or at least Frosty and Kitkat did, I didn’t look at Brownhare) and we set out quickly, knowing the longer spent here, the longer we would have to wait before we could get home. It was snowing lightly, and I could tell the weather was going to get worse unless we hurried. I picked up the pace and the others followed suit without heed. I was conscious of Brownhare on my left, his quiet encouragement pushing me onwards like always. I couldn’t help but look at him and I was shocked to see that he was staring right back at me. Some sort of apology was written all over his face, but I turned away as a hot stab of pain hit me again. I couldn’t look at him without remembering our huge argument yesterday. There was no way we’d ever get back together like this. Now that I knew he was staring at me, I could feel him pulling me towards him. Stop it, I snarled to myself, Don’t let him control you. You control yourself and that’s that. If you don’t want to be with him, ''then don’t be with him. '' It didn’t work, but I just kept repeating the words in my head, trying to convince myself. “How long is this river?” Frosty muttered, annoying as our paws came to a halt to rest, “That medicine cat never mentioned how long we had to run before we reached the cliff.” “Good thing we’re running then,” Brownhare mumbled, “Or else we’d never reach it.” “We’ve haven’t reached it yet anyways?” I snapped, not really knowing why his voice angered me, “So you can just shut your mouth.” I couldn’t help but glare at him too. His eyes widened in surprise and then darkened. He turned away and padded off but I didn’t call after him. “Aren’t you two in love or something?” Kitkat mused, watching Brownhare’s retreating pelt, “You two seemed cute. I loved watching you guys.” “Not more than you liked watching me,” Frosty purred. Kitkat shot her an adoring glance before becoming serious (what a shock). “Seriously, Shade, what happened?” “A lot,” I hissed, tears welling in my eyes. Frosty blinked, “Whoa, don’t start shedding tears now, tough one. You know what I have to do if you start crying. I’ll have to give you a good beating and that’ll just make you cry even more. So don’t cry.” I let out a tiny laugh at her attempt to joke with me. “Are you growing on me?” I hiccupped. “No,” Frosty frowned, “and I won’t if you don’t get back together with that messed up tom over there.” “He’s not messed up,” I defended, even though I was angry at him. “There we go,” Frosty encouraged, “You’re liking him again. Maybe now we can be friends.” When a tear nearly slipped out of my eyes, she corrected herself, “Never mind, I won’t be your friend if you’re reduced to tears each time you have an argument with the tom you hopelessly love.” “Don’t you ever fight with Kitkat?” Frosty laughed, “Are you kidding? That’s what we excel at.” I smiled slightly and Kitkat snorted, “Frosty you’ve been talking for five minutes and you barely got a smile out of her. You’re definitely better at the killing thing.” “Oh yeah?” Frosty growled hotly, “Why don’t you give it a chance?” The scene was so funny I burst out laughing, despite all the pain and despair I felt. Kitkat grinned, “I think I win.” Frosty huffed, “Not fair, she only laughed because we were arguing!” Kitkat shrugged, “I still win.” That only made me crack up even more. I smiled faintly when I finally recovered from my laughing fit. “Thanks for making me feel better,” I told them, meaning every single word, “You’d be great friends.” “Don’t worry,” Frosty patted me with a smirk plastered on her face, “I’ll make you feel worse later.” “What’s new?” I managed with a straight face. When Brownhare finally came back, we were all smiling and laughing. He dropped a two hares down. Immediately Frosty grabbed one to share with Kitkat. She shot me a smile and I sighed. Brownhare pushed it over to me and tucked his paws underneath him. “You can take the first bite,” he mewed softly. His voice was as soothing as ever and I gratefully sink my teeth into the rabbit. “Thanks,” I mumbled, though I didn’t say anything more. He didn’t press either and we ate in silence. When we polished off the last of the rabbit and I called out to Frosty and Kitkat. “Let’s set out! We should try to get to camp but tonight.” “How far are we anyways?” Frosty grunted, standing slowly as though it pained her. Kitkat popped up beside her, shivering slightly from the cold. I fluffed up my fur and flicked my tail. I glanced back at the river with a half-frown on my face. “Lehli never said how far,” I muttered grudgingly, “so I have no idea how far we are from it.” Frosty groaned. Kitkat promptly started to groom her fur. Brownhare’s tail twitched ever so slightly. I shifted nervously. “Are we ready to go?” I asked instead when no one started to walk. “As ready as you are!” Kitkat piped eagerly. Well I’m not really that ready to risk my life picking leaves near a cliff so that’s not saying much… I thought, and then pushed the snarky thought aside. “Let’s go then,” I beckoned to them and hurried along the path before Brownhare could fall in step next to me. Each time he drew closer, I sped up until Frosty would complain. “Shade, why are we going so fast? Afraid I’ll kill you? Well I’ll kill you if you don’t slow down!” She also shot me a teasing look when Brownhare got too close, but I silenced her with a fierce glare. When I did that she gave me a disappointed look and mouthed: GET TOGETHER. But I still avoided him, using this technique until Brownhare gave up. We edged along the river until finally, I spotted the cliff. “Great StarClan that’s steep,” I gasped. Kitkat instantly pressed herself flat against Frosty. “I’m going to get my pelt dirty!” she wailed, “I’m not crossing that!” “We have to,” Brownhare mewed in his (rather sweet) quiet voice, “Lehli made it clear that the cliff could only hold four of us but she never was against all four of us coming. Wavepaw must need a lot of those plants to be protected and completely cured. We all need to cross and grab as much as we can.” He was right but for some reason I was reluctant to listen to him. Frosty shifted and Kitkat didn’t conceal her unhappiness. She immediately flopped down and moaned miserably. “I’ll go first,” Brownhare and I said at the same time. We stared at each other. His eyes were soft like they were when I first met him. I couldn’t tell what he was thinking. “I’ll go,” he persisted, “someone needs to test how dangerous it is.” “Why shouldn’t I go?” I challenged, “I lead this group.” But I knew why. He wanted to do something more than listen to my orders or fight with me. He wanted to prove to me that he can take control of a situation and help me. Most of all… …he wanted to apologize. Don’t go, I thought desperately, You don’t need to prove yourself. And if you die because I was too stubborn to tell you that I love you I’ll never forgive myself. Let me go so I can repent all the mistakes I’ve made while with you. But the words never came. I stared into his solemn eyes and he nodded, as if confirming my thoughts. I hesitantly nodded back. Without another word Brownhare turned and inched his way towards the cliff. I held my breath and watched as he clung to the cliff face as he made his way towards the leaves. I was shaking so hard that I had to sit down to calm myself. He’s going to be okay, I told myself over and over, he’s going to be okay. He made it to the leaves and gathered as much as he could in his mouth. He then turned around and tried to make his way back across. I told myself that there was no way that he would fall. As he kept going, I found myself walking towards the cliff edge, waiting for him to come back. Frosty and Kitkat joined me. Kitkat was still grooming her fur (in a time like this too) and the snow was falling faster. Brownhare stopped for a moment, as the snow was making the path even more slippery. I prayed to StarClan that he would make it back in one piece. Frosty and Kitkat stretched and looked on, bored. And that’s when we watched in horror as Brownhare’s paw slipped off the edge. The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold